


Galaxy

by novatasticSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Character, Drabble, I found this on a flash drive from february, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novatasticSpace/pseuds/novatasticSpace
Summary: You miss him so much, you wish he was still here, he would probably flip out about being in the ocean, but you’d never let him drown.





	

You’re numb, that’s the first thing you realize, and you’re also floating in the ocean with the night's sky shining brightly down on you. If you squint, you can see the crab nebula, and that makes your heart stop for a few seconds. 

 

He never got to experience being an adult. You toy with the ring on your pinky, it’s gotten too small to be on your ring finger, it’s colored a bright red, with royal violet surrounding the red jewels.    
  


You miss him so much, you wish he was still here, he would probably flip out about being in the ocean, but you’d never let him drown. 

 

Faintly you can hear a ship away in the distance, so you dive back under. Away from the ship that’s coming to “collect” you. You dive as far as you can go, far enough that not even the drones could come after you, and when you hear the ship leave you dive back up, and resume looking up at the bright night sky, and squinting every now and again to see the crab nebula with tears falling down your face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own homestuck, and I may make this little thing into a series because I found a lot of Erikar fics that I wrote months and or years ago, just depends on what people want I suppose.


End file.
